


The King's Conquests

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: If you thought Kageyama being king went crazy- you're in a for a surprise once Hinata takes the throne.





	The King's Conquests

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "A newly crowned queen must chose a suitor. The only trouble is there isn’t a single man in court who wasn’t involved in her father’s murder."

 

        Hinata Shoyou was born a prince. Eight years later, his sister was born a princess.

        Another five- and his father was murdered.

        A fury and rage built up in Shoyou. He was determined to find his father’s killer, though the police claimed there was no way to do so. To thirteen year old Shouyou, nothing was impossible.

        The obsession overtook him, and by the time he was fourteen, his mother requested he leave for his health, as well as his safety. 

        “You may yet find him, my son,” she told Shouyou, right before he boarded the plane to Japan. She brushed hair out of his face and kissed his forehead before sending him on his way. 

        Most of Japan had heard that the young king of Astirk was coming to Japan to finish his schooling. Many believed he would be at  _ least  _ university age, which had all the girls excited. Others assumed he was in high school. And in reality, they weren’t that far off. But no one would look in the direction of a scrawny, red-headed midget.

        Shouyou would be entering his last year of middle school. Before his father had died, the two had enjoyed playing a game that wasn’t actually native to the kingdom: volleyball. And he’d loved it. It was a piece Shouyou still had of his father.

        He was devastated that his school didn’t have a volleyball club, but he worked as hard as he could to build one up. He even convinced the friends he’d made to join him. 

        His first, and only, middle school match went- terrible. It was terrible. They lost, miserably. 

        Shouyou was hurt, and angry.  _ Learn from this _ , he told himself.  _ Learn to lose with grace. Become stronger after a lose. _

        The first enemy Shouyou declared he’d beat was Kageyama Tobio. 

        He worked hard to become stronger. To be able to beat Kageyama the next time they met. That didn’t stop him from freaking out when they met again in the Karasuno gym.

        A rumor had started that the young king from Astrick was at Seijoh. No one blinked at Karasuno. 

        Not until the battles began, and the invincible duo took the court. 

        “If he was once your most powerful opponent, now he’s your most powerful ally.”

        With Kageyama at his side, Shouyou knew he could take on the world. It was some time in his second year, after his summer spent back home in his castle, that the secret slipped. 

       “Wait, your  _ what _ ?” Tanaka questioned, not believing his ears.

       “My castle,” Shouyou said, taking a drink out of his water bottle. He looked at the astounded faces of his teammates and giggled. “Wait… you guys didn’t know I’m the king of Astirk?”

        The dumbfounded expressions on all their faces was enough of an answer.

        It was some time around then that Kageyama and Shouyou toed around their feelings. They both knew it, everyone else knew it. It was just something they were too awkward to bring up. 

        They graduated without confessing their feelings. Shouyou still kept in contact with everyone from his old volleyball team, and often extended the invitation for them to visit the palace. 

        Shouyou was eighteen and on business in Japan with his mother, but had found the time to visit Kageyama after Kageyama’s university classes were over. 

        “I’ll officially be taking the throne next month,” he said, taking a bite out of his ice cream. “I’ve technically been king since Dad died, but Mom’s been acting regent because I was too young. Sure, she’ll be with me while I figure out how to run the kingdom. But it’ll be on me now.”

        Kageyama scuffed him upside the head. “Don’t mess it up, dumbass,” he said. 

        Shouyou gave him a playful glare. “I won’t,” he stated. “You gonna be there?”

        “Obviously.”

        It was, in fact, probably an understatement to say that the official coronation went well. While Shouyou had not been schooled in his kingdom, he’d spent much time in the cities. He knew his people, he’d made friends with many of the townspeople. He listened intently to their pleas and hardships and did what he could to ease their burdens. 

        While he was a young king, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind he’d be a good king. 

        A year passed, then two. By the time Shouyou’s twentieth birthday rolled around, people in the palace were joking that Kageyama should just move in with how often he was in the castle.

        It wasn’t until Shouyou was twenty-one that the pressure to marry and begin having children began. 

        It wasn’t as if he had no interest in marriage; for one, he’d known since he was a child he’d be expected to. There was just a couple of little problems to deal with…

        Shouyou stood at the head of the table, looking at all the members of his court. Men and women who he’d known his whole life; most of whom had children his own age that they’d hoped he’d marry. 

        There also wasn’t one among them who hadn’t been involved with his father’s murder. 

        Shouyou forced himself to be calm; struggled to not clench his fists. 

        The investigation had come back, after so many years of deep digging. Every single member of his court had plotted against his father, and several of them had dealt the man the final blow. 

        If he married any one of their daughters, he’d just play into their hands. He’d become their puppet through the girl, whether she was in on the plot or not. If he didn’t chose any of them…

        Well, there was always the other Hinata child if they offed the first. 

        Shouyou couldn’t let that happen. 

        Besides- he was also in love with Kageyama. That was also a big factor. Being married to a woman would have been too weird for him.

        Shouyou let out a sigh, leaning forward on his hands as he looked at each member though meeting none of their eyes. Not a single one of them was worth it. 

_         I’ve got to play this smart. If I don’t, they’ll just make my own death look like an accident. They’ll be more careful than with my father. _

        With a new determination in his heart, Shoyou stood tall. “I’ve made my decision,” he stated. “The one who I have decided upon will know. Until the wedding, it will remain as such.”

        He turned and left the room, heading straight to Kageyama’s room. Kageyama was in the sitting room in his own little apartments, playing chess with Natsu. 

        “Good. You’re both here,” he said as he stepped into the room. Both looked up. Shouyou ruffled Natsu’s hair with a grin. “Hey, you wanna go get Mom for me?”

        Natsu whined as she got up from her chair. “Fiiiiiiine,” she complained. “But don’t you make me lose! I’m at a five-three winning streak!”

        Shouyou chuckled as the girl bounced out of the room. Kageyama moved one of his pieces, then Shouyou moved one of Natsu’s. 

        Kageyama watched Shouyou while the other chewed on his bottom lip, unsure of how to say what he was trying to. 

        “What is it?” Kageyama questioned, looking bored as he moved another piece. 

        While Midori was  _ technically  _ his advisor, Shouyou usually confided in Kageyama more than her. 

        “How would you feel about marrying me?” Shouyou asked. 

        “D-Dumbass!” Kageyama shrieked, letting out a sound like a little girl. “What- Why the hell would you ask something like that?!”

        Shouyou sighed, leaning on his elbow. “The fact that we’ve never actually confessed to one another is really a tiny detail,” he stated. “We’ve been like a couple since high school; everyone says so. I like you, you like me. And right now, while I’d like to actually do the dating before jumping right into marriage, I need a marriage solution that isn’t going to result in me  _ dying _ .”

        “And how exactly is marrying  _ me  _ going to accomplish that?” Kageyama demanded, though he didn’t outright refuse the proposal. 

        “It’s some simple details that I have to prepare, but basically this,” Shouyou explained. “I’m going to enlist the help of the Japanese government. With you as our shared point, our two countries can become allies. We’ve never actually signed anything like that, so…” Kageyama nodded, waiting for Shouyou to continue. “It’s a bit of an old fashioned deal, with that and all. But still workable, with the right communication. Anyway, Japan has a better force of officers that can find out petty crimes, or maybe not so petty, that can put my council members in jail.

        “With them in jail, I can safely kick them off the council and revoke their noble status. Which means that their kids can’t inherit the status, and I can’t marry of them by royal tradition,” Shouyou finished. “And if they’re put in jail, they’ll be researched deeply. Which is when the proof of their involvement in Dad’s murder will come to light. They won’t be able to touch me. And I’ll be happily married to you, so win-win situation.”

        Kageyama sighed, rubbing his forehead. “If by royal tradition you can’t marry a ‘peasant’,” Kageyama said, “how do you propose you’ll be able to marry me?”

        Shouyou tilted his head in wonder. “You’re a Japanese diplomat,” he said as if it was obvious. (So technically, Kageyama wasn’t quite yet, but it was the thought that counts) “And that’s as high a position as any noble in my court.”

        Kageyama sighed. “Yeah, fine,” he said, waving his hand. “I’ll…”

        Shouyou grinned as a blush spread up Kageyama’s neck. “Sorry, what was that?” he asked, feigning innocence. “I don’t think I caught it.”

        “I’ll… marry you,” Kageyama muttered, covering his mouth. 

        “Didn’t hear you!” Shouyou taunted. 

        “I said I’ll marry you, you dumbass!” Kageyama shouted. 

        “Oh my. That was quite unexpected.”

        Both turned to see Shouyou’s mother and sister standing in the doorway. Natsu looked like she was about to burst from her smile. She let out an ear piercing shriek, jumping and grabbing Kageyama around the waist. 

        Kageyama himself looked ready to die from embarrassment. Shouyou stood and turned to his mother with a grin. 

        “I feel like I should be offering my congratulations, my son,” she said, leaning forward and kissing Shouyou’s forehead. 

        “Not just yet,” he claimed. “But… how do you feel like a trip to Tokyo? I’ve got business to take care of.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata makes a beautiful queen, so I'm a little invested in this AU. (Okay, a lot)


End file.
